This application seeks continued support for a predoctoral training program in basic and cancer immunology at the University of Washington. Administrative responsibility for this training grant will be based in the Department of Immunology. A cohesive and interactive group of 29 training faculty, whose research addresses a broad range of areas in basic and cancer-related immunology, will serve as faculty mentors. Trainees will be selected from an outstanding group of graduate students, including those recruited through the Departments and Programs in Immunology, Microbiology, Molecular and Cellular Biology, and Molecular Biotechnology. The Training Grant Supervisory Committee, composed of the program director, two associate directors and three other members of the training faculty, will evaluate prospective trainees and trainee progress on an annual basis. The training program will include an integrated curriculum of formal course work that builds in complexity, providing first a general foundation in biology and basic immunology, including courses in molecular and cellular biology, advanced immunology, and current issues in immunology, and then an in-depth consideration of cancer and cancer-related conditions in an immunological context. The formal course work will be supplemented by research-in-progress, journal club and visiting speaker seminars, in addition to laboratory-based research. In this way, trainees share a common set of intellectual experiences. Trainees are expected to fulfill University requirements for receipt of the Ph.D. degree in their home department (usually Immunology). The training faculty work in state-of-the-art laboratories, and trainees in their laboratories have access to contemporary flow cytometry, confocal microscopy, transgenic animal and molecular biological core resources, along with facile access to the online literature, databases, and gene and protein analysis and graphics software through networked computers. The goal of this training program is the selection and rigorous training of an outstanding group of young scientists, who will contribute disproportionately to the conduct of important research in cancer-related immunology.